


The Price of Fame

by ladydragon76



Series: Be a 'Con, Be Sexy [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Warning: violence, character: megatron, genre: dark, genre: humor, rating: R - Freeform, series: be a 'con be sexy, verse: g1, warning: gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:25:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Celebrity is as celebrity does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price of Fame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ithilgwath (EbonyKain)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbonyKain/gifts).



> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** Be a ‘Con, Be Sexy  
>  **Rating:** R  
>  **Characters:** Megatron  
>  **Warnings:** Casual violence, Gore  
>  **Notes:** A prompt from ithilgwath. The request can be found **[here](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/191244.html?thread=3084556#t3084556) **.
> 
> **The Prompt:** _hows about something funny/cracky? Like... I dunno, Megatron dealing with (being mildly freaked out by, but damned if he'll admit it when Starscream snickering behind him) human fangirls, sayyyy... after the population of Earth gets a hold of Megatron's PR poster from "Be a 'Con! Be Sexy!"?_

Megatron stared at Soundwave as though the mech had lost his mind. “What do you mean ‘fan mail’?” Behind him Starscream snickered.

Soundwave, for the first time Megatron could remember, was utterly speechless and merely gestured at the screen with a helpless little wave.

Megatron frowned, but leaned in, hand bracing on the console as he began to click through each message. It _was_ fan mail. Just a bunch of humans, saying how attractive he was, and how much they loved him, and far, _far_ too many offers for interfacing.

“Disgusting. Soundwave, destroy that… whatever those messages are collecting on.”

“Internet,” Starscream supplied, practically chirping.

Casting a glare at the seeker, Megatron growled. “Get your sorry wings in the air. We have energon to collect.”

~ | ~

Megatron sneered down at the organics. They were all bleating and squeaking, waving tiny sheaves of paper at him. One tried to attack Rumble when he snatched the paper from it.

“Hey, boss! Holy slag! This is a picture of you.”

Megatron had to crouch to see it, but it was indeed his old promotional photo. Of course the squishies took his new posture to be an invitation. “Primus. Stop touching me!” He stood back up, but that didn’t stop them. Growling didn’t either. He brandished his fusion cannon, and all they did was cheer.

“At least they were too distracted to call the Autobots?” Rumble said with a shrug.

Megatron scowled, and tried to shuffle his feet so he could walk away. One threw itself at his foot and latched onto his ankle! “Ugh!”

The kick was reflex, but off it flew. It landed hand, but was moving. The three in range of Megatron’s toe plate weren’t so lucky, and another ended up under his foot. It popped with a tank-churning, wet sound.

“And now they’re screaming.” Megatron heaved a sigh. “Decepticons. Back to base,” he ordered with a sigh, trying to scrape his foot on the ground. “That’s going to take forever to clean.”

**Author's Note:**

> **([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) ) ******


End file.
